


Fucking City Taxies

by mars_1200



Series: Gay Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Shameless (US), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_1200/pseuds/mars_1200
Summary: “Fucking city taxies” Wynonna curses underneath her breath as she steps out of the yellow car. The taxi driver had been particularly rude and constantly commented on her body with little to no shame.“You get used to it after a while” an amused voice says in front of her.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Fiona Gallagher
Series: Gay Rare Pairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fucking City Taxies

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and Up rating is because of the very mild swearing :)

“Fucking city taxies” Wynonna curses underneath her breath as she steps out of the yellow car. The taxi driver had been particularly rude and constantly commented on her body with little to no shame.

“You get used to it after a while” an amused voice says in front of her. Wynonna had yet to lift her head from the ground where she was examining her shoes that she worried had gotten covered in dirt or mud.

After she deduced that her shoes were as clean as they should be she rose her head and looked before her where she saw a woman around her age looking at her with the same amount of amusement on her face that was present in her voice.

She was beautiful with thin but full lips and a tall lanky frame where she stood at around 5’7. Her brunette hair was laid messily over her shoulders and the striped tank top and skinny jeans she wore showed off her amazing figure.

“Fiona Gallagher” she said holding out her hand in an obvious request for a hand shake and Wynonna graciously accepted it and replied in the same manner by also answering with her name.

“Wynonna? Weird name” Fiona says with a teasing smile and Wynonna was used to people being intrigued or even weirded out by her name so she didn’t take the banter to heart. 

“I have a weird family” she replies with the smirk that always adorns her face. 

“Oh tell me about it” she agrees slightly throwing her head back for emphasis “I mean I love my siblings to death but I would kill for a day off” 

Wynonna could tell that she was being truthful if the travel sized bags beneath her eyes were anything to go off of. “What no parents?” Wynonna pries and before she could even tell herself that it’s none of her business Fiona starts to reply.

“Mom ran off when I was 16 and Dad doesn’t even remember he has 6 kids half the time” the nonchalance in her voice threw Wynonna off a loop because even though she’s fought literal fucking demons having to take care of 5 other kids sounds like a nightmare, especially at 16.

“Damn 6 kids, your parents rabbits or something” she says sounding astonished.

“Well they fucked like they were” and both women burst into a fit of chuckles.

“So Wynonna, what’s your deal” Fiona asks with an air of curiosity coating her voice. “I mean no offense but it’s pretty clear you aren’t from the South Side or even Chicago” she finishes by putting her hands on her waist and giving the other female a curious glance.

“That obvious huh?” Wynonna replies with a short chuckle “I’m actually from Canada in a small town called Purgatory”

“Shit your a long ways from home” Fiona says surprised “so the hell are you doing in America and chose Chicago of all the places” 

“Um- I- uh” she stuttered out while contemplating whether or not she should tell a complete stranger her life story, but it’s like they say there’s no better person to tell your life story to than a complete stranger “I’m actually looking for my daughter, I gave her up for adoption 2 years ago”

The adoption part wasn’t a complete lie. She did give Alice up but the whole adoption process didn’t happen. She had spent the last couple months looking for her and finally found out that after Gus died she was taken into a foster family here in Chicago.

“Oh damn that must’ve been hard, what’s her name” Fiona asks.

“Alice” she responds 

“Pretty name how’d you pick it” 

“Her full name is Alice Michelle. Alice comes from her dad’s mom and Michelle is my mom, they both passed away a while ago” The sudden sorrow that hit her talking about her mom didn’t surprise her.

“I’m sorry” Fiona says now feeling a little guilty for digging up obviously painful memories.

“Oh no it’s fine like I said it was a while ago” 

“Yeah i guess” Fiona replies and she doesn’t know why but she got the sudden urge to ask “so you uh you have a husband?”

“Oh no!” Wynonna exclaims quickly “Doc and I aren’t married, I am very single” and the emphasis on the very put a smile on Fiona’s face

“I was actually about to head to my friend's bar, you want a drink? I probably couldn’t convince V to serve you on the house though” she says chuckling at the last part 

“I’m cool with that” she says also starting to smile.

“Cool”


End file.
